jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Saphirka/One-shot. Linia życia
Krótkie Au- linia życia. Znacie historie bratnich dusz? Znaki wyryte na skórze? Imiona bratniej duszy? Tu będzie coś podobnego... ale będzie dotyczyło lini życia. Historia to swego rodzaju wstawka. Nie zmienia za dużo fabuły filmów. Valka w milczeniu patrzyła na swojego synka... Wiedziała, że tego nie zapamięta, ale musiała mu opowiedzieć tą historię. Musiała. Zerknęła na swój nadgarstek. Jeszcze dość długa cieńka biała linia na skórze w najbardziej oddalonym miejscu od nadgarstaka była mocno rozmazana. ,,Wielka zmiana w życiu. ". To było najczęstrze znaczenie. Było tak blisko końcówki początkowi lini. Zmiana była blisko. I jedyne czego Valka się bała to to że ta zmiana zabierze jej rodzinę. Poraz kolejny spojrzała na swoje dziecko. Takie małe... słabe. Bez Lini Życia. To był największy koszmar kobiety. Jej syn był wandalem. To pewne. Ale nie był obdarzony. To... może oznacza tylko dwie rzeczy. Jej syn zaraz zginie. Tak młodo, ze jego Linia od razu się przerwała przez co jej widać. Albo nigdy nie zginie, więc Linia... nie ma. Nie ma jej. Jej syn jest skazany na samotnośc. Na to albo na natychmiastową śmierć. Kobieta sama nie wiedziała co jest gorsze. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła historię. - Widzisz Czkawka... My Wandale jesteśmy wyjątkowym plemieniem. Obdarzeni przez samego Odyna, tak mówią inni. Na naszej ręcę, czasami twarzy, nodze, widnieje Linia Życia. Lina która pokaże nam jak długo żyjemy. Czasemi nasza Linia nas ostrzega. Przerwanie oznacza śmierc przed czasem, rozmazanie wielkie zmiany. Jednak jej długośc zawsze się tylko zmniejsza. Kurczy z jednej strony z każda upływającą godzina, minutą, chwilą. Tak samo jak nasze życie. Dlatego pilnuj swojej ...- Valka przerwała. Czego ma pilnować jej syn?- pilnuj swojejj Lini. NIe wiadaomo co dla ciebie szykuje. *** Życie bez Lini Życia było ciężkie. Czkawka mógł to powiedzieć z ręką na sercu i nie dlatego, ze nie wiesz kiedy umrzesz. Dlatego, że znowu jestes inny. Za małay. Za słaby. Za mało wojowniczy. Bez Lini Życia. Wszytko to czyniło go wikingiem bez pleminia. Ojcice się go nie wyrzekł (,,wstyd większy niż mieć ciebie za syna") ale każdy wiedział. To był fakt. Cichy szeptany fakt. ,,On nie jest jednym z nas" Cicho wzychając chłopak potarł małą bliznę na brodzie. Przyknła oczy kiedy w jego głowe pojawił się chcy kobiecy głos. ,,Matka"- coś mu mówiło. Ale nigdy nie mógł zrrozumiec jej słów. -Rusz sie chłopaku. Broń się sama nie naostrzy, a zaraz wieczór. - parsknął przechodzący Pyskacz. Czkawka tylko pokiwał głową. I tak nikt go nie słucha. *** Brązowowłosy chłopak zacisnąl szybko usta w wąską linię. I tak dość powiedział. Ustrzelił Nocną Furię. Nikt mu nie wierzy. Więc on głupi, wykrzykuje Pyskaczowi, jedynej osobie która go toleruje, oo tym jak ma wyglądać idealny syn Stoicka. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się i nie dodał ,, no i powinien jak każdy prawdziwy Wanadl mieć swoją Linię Życia. " Chłopak prychnął cicho. Nie jest Wanadalem. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i szybko przyszykował potrzebne rzeczy by się wymknąć i znaleść smoka. Musnął palcami bliznę na brodzie. zdawała się być mniejesza. hmm... Może wreszcie się goiła? *** Czkawka uśmiechał sie radośnie widząc jak jego przyjaciele pozanja swoje smoki. Całe Berk... całe Berk w zgodzie w tymi bestiami! Szczerbatek wsadził głowę pod jego ramię domagając się pieszczot. Stoik stałą po jego prawej stronie i uśmiechnął się lekko. -Jestem z ciebie dumny synu...-zaczął, a chłopak zdębiał- Twoja.. matka zawsze mówiła, że dokonasz czegoś więklkiego. A to że nie masz Lini życia... nie czyni cię gorszym.. tylko innym. Ja po prostu. Nie umiem byc dobrym ojcem, w byciu dobry mężem pomagała mi ona.., i przepraszam cię. Pewnie mi teraz nie wierzysz. Ale wiedz, że jestem z ciebie naprawdę dumny. Chłopak pokiwał z roztargnienim głową gładząc się po brodzie. Nie zauważył jak długa była blizna. Był zbyt zamyślony. *** Czkawka patrzył w szoku na kobietę podającą się za jego matkę. Siedzieli razem w trawie w Sankturaium. Ich smoki ganiały wokół, a Valka pochylała się nad nim gładząc bladą bliznę. Po chwili głosem wilgotynm od nadmiaru emocji zaczęła cicho mówić. - Urodziłeś się bez Lini Życia... martwiła się.. że możesz w każdej chwili zginąć. Że obudzę się a ty będziesz martwy. Spuszczę cie na chwilę z oczu i znikniesz... Ale kiedyy Chmuroskok zranił cię. Tej pamiętnej nocy. Twoja rana przech chwilę świeciła jasno. I ani razu nie krawiwiła. Wierzyła, że to znak. Ona... jest bardzo mała... Jesteś blisko śmierci? Czkawka na chwilę zaniemówił. Jego blizna... ma być Linią Życia? Czy to wogóle możliwe. -Ona... czasami zmienia swoj rozmiar. Wydłuża się, skraca...-zaczyna. Kobieta wygląda na wstrząśńiętą. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale ich smoki wpadają na polankę rycząc radośńie i ciągnąc ich na lot. Para do rozmowy już nie wróciła. *** Czkawka wpatrywał się tępo w linie życia swojego martwego ojca. Była przerwana tuż przed końcem. On wiedział że długo zginie. Więc postanowił oddac za niego życie. Dlatego ciągle poruszał z nim tematy wodza, zmian i tym podobnych. On wiedział... Chłopak zamknął oczy w żalu. Nie ważne czy teraz czy póżńiej. Jego ojciec i tak był na skaraju. Ale był wikingiem. Więc stracił je w walce. Chłopak wiedział że musi uratować Berk. Jego palce powendrowały na bliznę. Niezwykle krótka. *** Młody wódz wpatrywał się w ludzi. Jego ludzi. Uśmiechnął się radośnie pocierając brodę. Stracił ojca... ale zyskał tak wiele. Może i Berk jest w runie. Ale on zrobi wszytkoo by było wspaniałym miejscem. Domem setek winkingów i smoków. Jego domem. I Czkawka już widziedział. Miał smoczą duszę. Jego Linia Życia to pierwszy smoczy znak na nim. Blizna od Chmuroskoka. Jego życie nie było określeno. Jego duch był dziki i wolny jak smok. Jego życie było zmiene. A jego Linia Życia? Ostrzegała go. SKracała się bo może stracić życie. Wydłuzała bo jest bezpieczny. I teraz Czkawaka wiedział, że nie ona określa kiedy przyjdzie jego czas. On o tym decydował. On żądził swoim życiecem i Linią. Teraz musi tylko pokazać innym, że Linia Życia to tylko wskazówka, nie wyrok. Linia Życia to jego znak, że jest inny. Bo ciałem był Wandalem, ale duszą smokiem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania